The connection of a co-axial cable to one or more locations within an electronic device such as on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) should be done in a way that is rapid and efficient and produces strong and reliable electrical and mechanical connection of that cable. Especially for products where cable connections can be subject to “use” stress and “manufacturing” stress where sufficient grounding connections are needed to reduce interference with other components in the device, it is desirable to have connections that do not fail under the stress to provide adequate grounding for the cable. Improvements in cable retention and grounding technology are therefore always being sought.